


Необходимые жертвы

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: К Бледным Крестоносцам прилетают гости. Станут ли они вестниками процветания или в холодной и жестокой вселенной есть только боль и смерть?
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 2





	Необходимые жертвы

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорелась гражданская война. Брат пошёл на брата. Кровопролитные сражения разбили капитул Бледных Крестоносцев на мельчайшие осколки.  
Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, стали преследовать как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявил капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставил верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он пожелал использовать их в своих целях.  
Космические десантники высадились на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Бертрана Капэти. Крестоносцы встретились с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и погибли бы, если бы Флориан не выпустил на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, одолел Хранителя Секретов и скрылся. Он пообещал напоследок, что расквитается и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но Бертран не был разочарован. В награду космические десантники получили отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встала важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправились в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски увенчались успехом, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев стала планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. Во Флориане пробудились псайкерские способности и он удостоился чести говорить с разумом живого мира. Ицамна доверился Крестоносцам и, после болезненной проверки, отпустил космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начали набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.

Действующие лица  
Бледные Крестоносцы  
\- Флориан Дескин - магистр капитула Бледные Крестоносцы,  
\- Диего Руис - капитан ударного крейсера "Лунное Затмение",  
\- Дэй Ноф - провидец капитула Бледные Крестоносцы,  
\- Даниэл Перес - сержант капитула Бледные Крестоносцы,  
\- Дуглас Кохран - боевой брат седьмой роты, Войско Заката.

Инквизиция  
\- Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
\- Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Потерянные и проклятые  
\- Шакал - демонхост.

Необходимые жертвы

1  
Флориан Дескин успел забыть, как быстро летает "Громовой Ястреб". Мгновение назад точка на горизонте, теперь благородный летучий корабль. Он парил так низко, что разрезал штормовые волны, которые осаждали стены прибрежных скал.  
– Набирай высоту, чертов ты лихач, – едва шевеля губами, прошептал Дескин.  
Магистр Бледных Крестоносцев зря беспокоился. В последний миг перед ударом о скалы, пилот "Громового Ястреба" резко рванул штурвал на себя. Десантный транспорт взмыл в небо и пропал из виду. Всё произошло с такой скоростью, что грохот работы ракетных двигателей долетел до почётного караула только через несколько секунд. Ураганный ветер сорвал бы шапки с голов встречающих, но об этом предмете гардероба многие космические десантники уже давно позабыли. Лишь провидцу Дэю Нофу пришлось поправить повязку, чтобы не испугать гостей рубцами. О своей повязке Флориан не волновался. Резиновые лямки надёжно прижимали чёрный кружок из плотной ткани к уродливой впадине на месте левого глаза. Эту удобнейшую вещь Дескин получил в подарок от Даниэла Переса на вторую годовщину вступления в должность магистра. Дозорный сказал тогда Флориану, что готовит ещё деревянную ногу и попугая. На что магистр ответил, что если эти необычные вещи станут столь же полезны, то он никогда от них не откажется.  
"Громовой Ястреб" сделал круг над горами, сбросил скорость и влетел в огромный прибрежный грот. Глубокая каменная пасть напоминала жилище какого-нибудь морского чудовища, которое выбиралось сюда из воды, чтобы отдохнуть. Именно здесь Флориан решил развернуть новый монастырь капитула. Правда, до окончания строительства было ещё далеко.  
Крестоносцы назвали новую крепость Торн. Она не могла сравниться с Храмовой Горой Нового Салима, но над ней трудились всего два года, а не несколько тысячелетий.  
Десантный транспорт завис над взлётной площадкой и начал снижаться. Ян Макбрайд с точностью ювелира приземлил "Громовой Ястреб" так, что рампа упала ровно у края "красной ковровой дорожки". Ещё бы чуть-чуть и пришлось бы объяснять Диего Руису, почему порваны атласные портьеры с капитанского мостика "Лунного Затмения".  
Крестоносцы вскинули оружие в приветствии. Неотличимые друг от друга, в начищенных и недавно покрашенных доспехах они радовали глаз магистра. На встречу важных гостей не пришли лишь кузнецы, занятые строительством. Флориан решил не отвлекать их от работы.  
Первым гостём, который сошёл с рампы, оказалась таинственная фигура в чёрном плаще. Её лицо скрывал капюшон. Гость прошёл вдоль строя почётного караула и остановился перед магистром Бледных Крестоносцев. Тонкие руки в кожаных перчатках сбросили капюшон. Память Флориана подсказала своему хозяину, что молодая девушка перед ним прекрасна. Глаз Дескина отметил, что, по меньшей мере, необычна. Тонкие черты лица, острый подбородок, высокий лоб, чёрные как смоль волосы и завораживающие глаза. Радужная оболочка правого светилась ясным небом, левого молодой листвой. Смущал только необычный аромат, который, быть может, и не почувствовал бы простой человек, но Ангел Смерти услышал запах формалина.  
Гостья заметила удивление десантника и решила вывести его из оцепенения. Она сняла с правой руки перчатку и протянула руку ладонью вниз. Флориан едва не захохотал, когда представил на своём месте старого приятеля Ричарда Кеннеди. Темнокожий воитель крепко схватил бы ладонь гостьи своей пятерней и ещё сверху положил бы вторую руку. Однако Дескин ознакомился с основами этикета. Он наклонился и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.  
– Добро пожаловать на Ицамну, госпожа...  
– Рунг, – голос загадочной гостьи оказался мощным и тяжёлым. Чужак в хрупком теле. – Мне говорили, что мы летим на Либер-I. Неужели навигатор "Величия Терры" сбился с пути?  
– "Либер-I" – имя, которое дали этому миру во время второй колонизации, – начал объяснять Флориан. – Первооткрыватели Великого Крестового Похода назвали планету Ицамна. Мы решили вернуть славное имя, раз не осталось никого, кто бы мог возразить, госпожа Рунг.  
Дескин не стал погружаться глубоко в историю. Он считал, что не стоит упоминать о том, как, и главное от кого, он узнал подробности.  
– Где еретики?! – раздался яростный, подобный ударам по барабану, возглас. – За подлые преступления я брошу вас на колени перед Богом-Императором!  
Некоторые Крестоносцы даже нарушили равнение и повернули головы навстречу новым гостям. Когда Флориан услышал знакомый голос, он тоже забыл о правилах и манерах.  
– Чтоб меня... – только и проговорил магистр Крестоносцев.  
Караул Смерти. Четвёрка лучших воителей, с помощью которых человечество защищалось от любых угроз галактики. Бойцы в чёрных доспехах и с лучшим оружием, которое подарила им промышленность Империума. Даже то, что силовая броня воинов переживала не лучшие времена, не преуменьшало их явную мощь. Гордый сын Русса, изуродованный кислотными ожогами, держался позади. Следом шёл апотекарий с незнакомым Флориану знаком на наплечнике. Белая пасть или капкан в красном поле. Правый наплечник с символом капитула третьего воина отсутствовал вместе с рукой. Последний космический десантник, который и возглавлял Караул Смерти, погиб на глазах Флориана больше двадцати лет назад.  
Предводитель Истребительной Команды осмотрел Бледных Крестоносцев из-под алого колпака палача и расхохотался.  
– Ну, что вы как не родные? – спросил десантник капитула Ангелов Мщения. – Неужели призрака увидали?  
– Иеремия, если это ты... сними, пожалуйста, шлем, – попросил Флориан. – Такой голос не забудешь, но я видел, как тебя убили.  
– Да, да. Знатно поджарили, но... как видишь, я живее всех живых, – Иеремия скинул вещевой мешок на землю и бережно положил сверху огромный эспадон. – Жаль, но выполнить твою просьбу не смогу.  
Капеллан-дознаватель Ангелов Мщения сбросил колпак.  
– Посмертная маска Бога-Императора теперь со мной навсегда, – произнёс металлический череп, и глазные имплантаты вспыхнули ярким костром.  
Флориан ещё помнил голубые глаза и отливающие серебром волосы брата по оружию и крепко обхватил его руку, несмотря на отталкивающую внешность. Ангел Мщения навалился всем телом и без труда одолел Дескина в дружеском поединке.  
– Куда подевалась вся дурь, брат?  
Флориан виновато улыбнулся:  
– Я больше двух лет здесь. Захирел без боя.  
– Поправим! – отозвался Ангел Мщения. – Но сначала, давай представлю тебе коллег. Госпожа Дамиана Рунг, генетор, магос биологии и просто красивая девушка.  
Дамиана выполнила изящный реверанс и отошла в сторону.  
– Басараб, капитул Поедателей Плоти, – десантник сотворил знамение аквилы и снял шлем. Длинные и густые волосы чёрным золотом расплескались по броне. Басараб окинул Бледных Крестоносцев немигающим взглядом выпученных глаз. – Он поможет Дамиане советами и навыками по трансплантации.  
– Долгих лет жизни, магистр, – голос Поедателя Плоти оказался противоположностью оглушающему басу Иеремии. Звучал как шёпот на его фоне.  
В это время покалечённый десантник Караула Смерти выступил вперёд и навис над магистром. На его лице из человеческих тканей оставалась только верхняя левая часть головы и чёрный глаз с воспалённым белком.  
– Боевая единица Стронций, Медный Коготь, – прозвучал голос, напоминающий Флориану о его собственных имплантатах.  
– Похоже, наша аугметика родом с одного Мира-Кузни, Стронций, – Флориан кивнул головой в приветствии, не отводя взор от собеседника. Кожу Стронция покрывали язвы. Имплантаты как будто бы пыталась изжить остатки человеческой плоти десантника.  
– Голосовой модуль "Сирена-5d". Паттерн мира-кузни Люций, – услужливо подсказал Стронций. – Требует правильной работы нёбных, язычных, губных, щечных и жевательных мышц. Малоэффективен по сравнению со старыми моделями.  
Флориан приоткрыл рот от удивления. Иеремия хмыкнул и продолжил:  
– Бруннульв, подпаленный хвост Русса, – Космический Волк метнул злобный взгляд на командира, но ничего не сказал. Во всех энциклопедиях, где попадались изображения потомков Волчьего Короля, Флориан видел косматые гривы и острые клыки оборотней, но у Бруннульва не было ни того, ни другого. Только лысая голова, покрытая следами страшных ожогов.  
– И если, наконец, Зоману удастся собрать весь хлам на "Громовом Ястребе", то он одарит нас своим присутствием, – почти закричал Ангел Мщения, явно обращаясь к последнему гостю Бледных Крестоносцев.  
Тот не заставил себя долго ждать. Из освещённого красными огнями нутра "Громового Ястреба" высыпался клубок механических щупалец. Каждый механодендрит охватывал по ящику с изображением металлического черепа Культа Бога-Машины. Магос оступился и кубарем покатился по рампе. Металлические щупальца молниями рассекли воздух и у самой земли помогли техножрецу восстановить равновесие. Флориану даже показалось, что громадное стальное чудовище вздохнуло с облегчением. Разве что, один из ящиков при падении взмыл в воздух и теперь устремился вниз.  
– Ложись! – закричал магос.  
Никто не успел ничего сделать. Ящик упал. Дамиана прикрыла глаза рукой, а Йеремия покачал головой.  
– Может быть, Зоман неуклюжий техножрец, но точно один из самых изобретательных, – заключил Ангел Мщения.  
Механическое чудо – Флориан насчитал шестнадцать конечностей – подобралось ближе.  
– Мне трудно сотворить знамени аквилы, магистр, – прозвучал голос магоса. – Можно просто пожать вам руку?  
Флориан приветливо улыбнулся и протянул ладонь. Её тут же облепили три механодендрита. Зоман энергично потряс руку магистру и отступил в сторону.  
– Что же, друзья, прошу пройти за мной, чтобы насладится яствами и напитками.  
Десантники двинулись за магистром. Только Дамиана задержалась. Флориан приказал Дэю Нофу помочь генетору, если та нуждалась в чём-либо.  
– Что-то случилось, юная леди? – обратился к Дамиане слепой старец.  
Девушка улыбнулась и ответила:  
– Делу время, а потехе час. Мне ещё нужно забрать кое-какие вещи.  
– Не обращайте внимания на моё увечье, госпожа. Я без труда смогу вам помочь, – предложил Ноф. – Они где-то на "Громовом Ястребе"?  
– На "Громовых Ястребах", да, – поправила Дамиана провидца. – Ваш капитан, Диего Руис, обещал прислать ещё три транспорта.

2  
Флориан проводил гостей в столовую. Не самое лучшее место для пиршества, но другого попросту ещё не построили. По крайней мере, Дескин постарался, чтобы матросы "Лунного Затмения" оттерли помещение до блеска, а команда коков развернулась на всю катушку. К многочисленным блюдам из фауны Ицамны подали вина из личной коллекции Диего Руиса. Эти вина – последние напитки из фруктов Портиспании и Бретанцины-III на крейсере Крестоносцев. Самый драгоценный алкоголь в звёздной системе.  
Флориан встал из-за стола:  
– Прошу извинить, что отвлекаю от трапезы, – Дескин обвёл взглядом собравшихся. – Я хотел бы поднять бокал за благородное дело, которому Бледные Крестоносцы посвятили последние два года. И в которое вложат свои силы люди капеллана-дознавателя Йеремии. За возрождение капитула!  
– Слава Императору! Ура! – раздался мощный хор голосов десантников, от которого задрожала посуда на столах.  
Слуги молниями метались от кухни и обратно в зал. Уносили пустые подносы и приносили полные. Ицамна – гостеприимный дом с плодородной почвой и богатыми на дичь лесами. Меню порадовало бы любого гурмана.  
К еде остались равнодушны только техножрец и апотекарий, который медленно потягивал вино из бокала. Даже Стронций, несмотря на отсутствие рта, бросал куски мяса в отверстие на правой щеке, где они исчезали под звук работающей мясорубки.  
После череды тостов за Империум, за победу и удачу воины разбились на небольшие группы. Флориан подошел к Йеремии и взял его за локоть. Даниэл Перес, который увлечённо травил байки, кивнул и позволил паре слушателей удалиться.  
– Ну, рассказывай, как ты выжил? – первым делом спросил Флориан, когда они уселись за столик в углу. – Ангелы Мщения свернули операцию на Агни сразу же, как спалили того дьявольского дредноута. Как будто вас и не было!  
– Всё верно. Цель была уничтожена, и наше задание завершилось. Жаль только, что железный истукан успел окатить меня прометием. Полгода провалялся в апотекарионе как овощ. Только для того, чтобы технодесантники решили, наконец, сделать мне новую голову, а не помещать в капсулу жизнеобеспечения свящённого доспеха. – Флориан заметил, что свет глазных имплантатов изменялся по настроению Йеремии. Когда тот был спокоен, протезы напоминали тлеющие угли.  
– Вот это да! – Флориану оставалось только развести руками от удивления. – А мне врачи не могут новый глаз поставить!  
– Обратись к Зоману. У парня золотые руки! Хотя... – Йеремия поправился. – У магоса титановые механодендриты.  
Флориан усмехнулся. Продолжил чуть погодя:  
– Капэти всё разъяснил о новом задании?  
– Ещё бы, – тотчас отозвался Йеремия, и имплантаты зажглись ярким пламенем, – но сначала бросил в пекло.  
– Звучит знакомо. Что произошло?  
– Капэти попросил нашего командира, инквизитора Винсента Бэрбоуна, о помощи. Бертран боялся за жизнь. Винсент согласился, и мы занялись самой, как казалось сперва, лёгкой работой за время службы в Карауле Смерти. Больше сотни штурмовиков Инквизиции и полная Истребительная Команда в личном поместье Капэти на Кипра-Мунди. Нужно быть полным дураком или самым опасным мерзавцем в галактике, чтобы попытаться штурмовать такую крепость.  
Йеремия замолк, чтобы перевести дух. Флориан плеснул в стаканы тростниковой настойки. Напиток аборигенов пришёлся по душе матросам из-за крепости, а после перекочевал за столы Астартес.  
– И кому же удалось так здорово вас потрепать?  
– Какой-то бешеный псайкер. Или демон. Поджигал взглядом. Люди горели как спички.  
– За павших, – поднял стакан Дескин.  
Десантники выпили, не чокаясь. Яд обжёг искусственные рецепторы Флориана. Магистру оставалось только догадываться, что ощущали простые люди при распитии огненной воды.  
– Демона изгнали?  
– Ни сном, ни духом. Ну, раз я здесь, ты, наверное, догадываешься, что Капэти остался в живых. Ему, конечно, придётся подыскать новое жильё, но демона больше нет. Стронций – последний, кто видел чудовище Варпа. Но и он потерял сознание после столкновения.  
– А потом Бертран сделал из вас военных советников, пока Истребительную Команду собирают заново.  
– Немного не так, – Йеремия плеснул себе ещё тростниковой настойки. – Капэти – щедрый человек. Он обещал нам возвращение домой до окончания срока службы, если мы поможем тебе ускорить подготовку бойцов.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Дескин.  
– Теперь моя очередь спрашивать. Как такой раздолбай, как ты, стал магистром?!  
– Долгая история, Рем.  
– Времени у нас с тобой в избытке. Давай, – Ангел Мщения опрокинул стакан с настойкой, – рассказывай.

3  
Дамиана Рунг так и не появилась на празднике. Но Флориан не растерялся. Он захватил последнюю бутылку вина, корзину с фруктами и отправился в госпиталь. Предчувствия не обманули магистра. Он нашёл Дамиану в компании с Дэем Нофом и целой армией сервиторов. Внутри больничного помещения царил хаос. Многочисленные киборги перетаскивали оборудование с взлётной площадки, устанавливали новые приборы и превращали захудалый госпиталь в настоящий алтарь Бога-Машины. Операционные столы с автоматизированными манипуляторами, резервуары восстановления и капсулы поддержки жизнедеятельности. О назначение некоторых устройств Флориан даже додуматься не мог. Больничный блок становился отголоском Тёмной Эры Технологий. Дескин оказался впечатлён настолько, что даже присвистнул.  
– Благодарю, магистр. Но я не пью вина и не ем фруктов, – проронила Дамиана, когда заметила подарки.  
– Тогда скажите, что вам нужно, генетор, – поклонился Флориан.– Я восхищён вашей техникой, но больше – рвением.  
Дамиана Рунг сверкнула глазами и сказала:  
– Вы даже не представляете, магистр, как долго я не занималась любимым делом. Зоман может считать командировку ссылкой, но я отношусь к возрождению Крестоносцев, как к творчеству. От вас нужен только ответ на вопрос: "Когда можно приступать?"  
– Первые кандидаты готовы к преображению. Мальчики от десяти до двенадцати лет. Сто шестьдесят восемь человек.  
– Великолепно, – просияла магос биологии, но тут же взорвалась яростью, глядя куда-то за спину магистра. – NX-116, стоять на месте! Баг бы тебя побрал!  
Сервитор с ящиком в руках, который сбил и едва не растоптал собрата, встал, как вкопанный.  
– Прошу меня извинить, магистр. За инструментами нужен глаз да глаз!  
Когда генетор удалилась исправлять программу сервиторов, Дэй Ноф подошёл поближе к магистру.  
– При встрече я назвал её "юной леди", но ты даже не представляешь, как я ошибся, – сказал провидец.  
Флориан кивнул, чтобы слепой старец продолжил.  
– Дамиана – одна из последователей Мойрской Схизмы.  
– Преданья старины глубокой, – удивился Дескин. Он смутно помнил историю гражданской войны Механикус и никак не подозревал, что её участники до сих пор живы. Как-никак многие столетия прошли с тех пор.  
– Капэти очень падок на еретиков, – усмехнулся Дэй Ноф.  
– Бертрану нравится, когда ему должны. Любит дёргать за нити, – ответил Флориан. – Похоже на то, что нити Дамианы гораздо короче наших. Как ты узнал?  
– Она случайно обмолвилась, что происходит с мира-кузни Мойра. Потеряла бдительность или надеется на короткую память, но я не вчера родился, – не без гордости отметил Дэй.  
– Ха! Так может, она находилась на стороне победителей, ты не думал? – удивился Дескин.  
Провидец оказался сбит с толку, но немного погодя продолжил:  
– По-моему, Мойра вся погрузилась в ересь, вплоть до последней шестерёнки.  
– На нашем примере можно увидеть, что ничего полного и последнего не бывает. Мы же не предатели, – Флориан поставил точку в споре и продолжил. – Между тем, она не говорила, чьё геносемя собирается использовать?  
– Нет, как воды в рот набрала, – развёл руками провидец, – а разум её защищён мощным психическим барьером. Чувствую, Капэти приготовил для нас неожиданные подарок. Чтобы нити стали короче.

4  
На следующее утро магистр покинул подземную крепость, что проведать юных подопечных.  
Служебный вход замка использовали, чтобы убирать лишнюю горную породу, которая образовывалась из-за земляных работ. Магистр прошёл вдоль рельс и оказался под ясным голубым небом. Тут и там уже образовались целые горы из щебня, крупных валунов и земли. У конца железной дороги Флориан заметил Джона Уэбстера. Крепкий и высокий кузнец в своёй силовой броне напоминал робота-кастелана. Уэбстер следил за разгрузкой автоматической вагонетки, которая, как знал Дескин, начала сбоить и иногда возвращалась полной. Магистр Крестоносцев направился к нему.  
– Привет, Джон, – Флориан сотворил знамение аквилы, – техножреца уже разместили?  
– В глаза его не видел, магистр. Пусть им подмастерье занимается, – ответил кузнец с усталостью в голосе. – У меня есть дела важнее.  
– Ты сколько уже на ногах? – Флориан никогда не любил эту груду металла, этого злого и упрямого старика. Однако капитул нуждался в кузнецах, как никогда.  
– Три дня и шестнадцать местных часов, магистр.  
– Что бы ты там про себя не думал, но в тебе ещё слишком мало железа, чтобы отказаться от пищи и сна.  
– Плоть слаба, магистр. Омниссия разгневается, если я буду потворствовать слабостям.  
– Точно, – хмыкнул Дескин, – а когда умрёшь от истощения, Кевин займёт твоё место. – Уэбстер дёрнулся. Флориан отлично знал его уязвимые места и продолжил. – Облачится в твою броню и станет пользоваться твоими инстру...  
– Не бывать! – старый кузнец выплюнул последние слова как брань и поспешил обратно в крепость. Он ругался на подмастерье, а пустая вагонетка осторожно ехала позади, как будто бы не хотела попасть под горячую руку.  
Флориан улыбнулся и пошёл дальше. Он сделал вид, что не заметил, как с одной из искусственных гор за ним следила пара любознательных глаз. Хозяин этих глаз не торопился нападать. Он перемазался грязью и осторожно крался среди камней, сливаясь с окружением. Прирождённый охотник опасный для зверя и простого человека, но безобидный для Астартес.  
– С нами Император! – до слуха Флориана донесся знакомый боевой клич, разве что выкрикивал его не большой и страшный великан, а десятилетний мальчик с тонким голосом.  
Дескин резко повернулся и ухватил мальчишку за руку и за ногу.  
– Попался, лягушонок! – засмеялся магистр. – Попытка хорошая, но нужно ещё тренироваться. Я увидел тебя ещё минут пять назад.  
– Неправда! – выкрикнул смуглый мальчик.  
– Правда, Сердце Льва! И тебя ожидает Страшное Возмездие! У-у-у! – Флориан раскрутил мальчишку в воздухе. Тот закричал, но вскоре крик сменился на заливистый смех.  
Дескин приподнял мальчика за ногу и посмотрел тому в глаза, лучившиеся радостью. Мальчишка попытался ударить Флориана кулаком по лицу, но тот лишь усмехнулся. Магистр подбросил мальчика. Сердце Льва извернулся в воздухе с ловкостью гимнаста и уверенно приземлился на ноги.  
– Догоняй! – крикнул он и поспешил в лагерь маленьких дикарей.  
Кандидаты на вступление в капитул жили сами по себе. К ним спускались инструкторы для занятий и медицинских осмотров, но пищу кандидаты добывали самостоятельно.  
Если маленького хищника Флориан заметил, то крупного упустил из виду. Апотекарий Басараб застал магистра Бледных Крестоносцев врасплох. Вырос как из-под земли. Кровь убитого животного стекала с длинных усов на маскировочный комбинезон. Басараб возвращался с охоты и он явно предпочитал сырое мясо.  
– Доброе утро, магистр, – поклонился Поедатель Плоти.  
– Да прибудет с тобой Император, Басараб.  
– Зачем вы сближаетесь с ними? – до слуха Дескин донесся холодный, но вежливый шёпот апотекария.  
– Прошу прощения? – удивился Флориан.  
– Они все погибнут, один за другим.  
Взгляд Басараба – стеклянный, холодный, цепкий.  
– Я знаю, каково оказаться оторванным от семьи, – начал объяснять магистр. – Когда вступил в капитул, мне не хватало мамы. Самое паршивое, что я даже не знал, жива она или нет. Поэтому я хочу дать почувствовать мальчикам, что они находятся в крепкой семье.  
– Сколько вам лет, магистр?  
– Шестьдесят.  
Басараб улыбнулся. За тонкими губами выступили заточенные зубы.  
– Вы так... молоды.  
Десантники молча направились в сторону лагеря кандидатов. У Флориана ком встал в горле после разговора с Басарабом, но он всё же спросил:  
– Вы пришли за первой группой?  
– Верно. Но сперва решил подкрепиться, – ответил Басараб, поглаживая усы. – Мне предстоит большая работа.

5  
Операционную обнесли прозрачными щитами и полностью укрыли от остального мира. Там работала собственная системы вентиляции, которая обеззараживала воздух.  
Внутрь магистр не пошёл. Он наблюдал за операциями со стороны вместе с Зоманом, которого Дамиана пригласила осмотреть оборудование перед первым пуском. Теперь генетор в костюме химзащиты и апотекарий в силовых доспехах следили за работой хирургических лезвий и манипуляторов. Медицинские машины превращали первую дюжину кандидатов в нечто большее, чем просто человек.  
– Торжество Омниссии, магистр, – сказал Зоман, наблюдая за работой машин.  
– Не могу не согласиться, магос, – Флориан тоже оказался впечатлён чёткими движениями манипуляторов.  
– Потрясающая техника! Бледным Крестоносцам очень повезло получить её. Ваш покровитель – влиятельный человек.  
– Он просто стремится к цели. Несмотря ни на что, – пожал плечами Дескин.  
– Вот только инквизитор не знал о состоянии вашей Кузницы, магистр. Иначе не отправил бы меня пустым.  
Дескин внимательно посмотрел на магоса. В отличие от остального тела, лицо Зомана походило на человеческое. Серебристые веки закрывали собой кроваво-красные глазные имплантаты, когда тот моргал.  
– Если кратко, магистр, то всё очень плохо.  
– У нас есть конвейеры по производству боеприпасов. Кузнецы приспособили один такой, чтобы поднимать горную породу на поверхность, – ответил в своё оправдание Флориан.  
– Согласен, магистр. Кузнецы Уэбстер и Браун не обделены смекалкой, но этого недостаточно для того, чтобы капитул космических десантников жил и развивался.  
– Вы о бронетехнике, не так ли?  
Магос всплеснул механодендритами:  
– О нет, я не смотрю так далеко! Силовая броня, магистр. Оружие!  
– На первое время у нас достаточно...  
– Нет! – перебил Дескина Зоман, но тут же понял, что совершил ошибку, – прошу прощения, магистр. Я поступил грубо.  
– Ничего страшного. Проехали, – Флориан махнул рукой. – Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени.  
– Ээ... Магистр... Флориан, я хотел сказать, что как только вы отправитесь на войну, запасы стремительно закончатся. Я бегло осмотрел арсенал. Оружие и доспехи в очень плохом состоянии.  
– Рано или поздно придётся заключать договор с миром-кузней. Я понял.  
Зоман покачал головой.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, как сложно этого добиться. Я советую поговорить с инквизитором или поискать какой-нибудь другой выход.  
Флориан вздохнул и сжал кулаки.  
– Спасибо за предложение, Зоман, – выдавил он сквозь зубы.  
Тут раздался шум от потоков дезинфицирующей жидкости. Дамиана сбросила с себя защитный костюм и присоединилась к беседе.  
– Успех! – улыбка не покидала лицо магоса. – Все мальчики здоровы и скоро придут в себя. Готовьте вино, магистр. После завершения работы, я изменю своим правилам!  
Флориан всё ещё думал насчёт слов Зомана, поэтому просто поклонился генетору и направился в собственную келью.  
– Кстати, как назовёте ваш капитул, магистр? – окликнула Дамиана удаляющегося Дескина.  
Флориан застыл на месте. Спустя несколько мгновений он повернулся и ответил несколько смущенно:  
– Честно говоря, магос, я ещё не придумал. Хотел дать капитулу имя не раньше, чем увижу его молодых воинов перед собой.  
– Я считаю, что пора, магистр. Операция прошла без сучка без задоринки. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то к вечеру завтрашнего дня все кандидаты пройдут первые процедуры.  
– Тогда, я надеюсь, вы поможете выбрать самое лучшее?  
– С большим удовольствием!

6  
Командный пункт крепости-монастыря ожил. Просторная комната, заставленная голоэкранами, когитаторами и проекторами наполнилась людьми. И пускай среди них не было специалистов по связи или штабных офицеров, но Флориан верил, что всё ещё впереди.  
Дескин приказал отложить работы. Предстояло дело не самое необходимое, но важное. Дать имя.  
Собрались все Бледные Крестоносцы, за исключением Диего Руиса. Капитан не покинул мостик "Лунного Затмения", но незримо присутствовал. Кузнец Кевин Браун настроил вокс-станцию так, чтобы Руис не упустил ни одного слова. Кроме магистра и кузнецов в командный штаб пришла пара дозорных под руководством Даниэла Переса, восьмёрка пилотов, Дэй Ноф, Караул Смерти, магосы и даже старший помощник Диего Руиса, господин Вальтер Хоффманн.  
Капитан с тяжёлым сердцем отправил своего лучшего офицера на Ицамну, за что Флориан был бесконечно благодарен. Вальтер стал, по сути, дворецким Торна. Кроме того, будучи человеком, истово верующим в Бога-Императора, он собрал множество групп миссионеров. Бывшие члены команды ударного крейсера Бледных Крестоносцев стали преподавать грамоту и Слово Божье среди диких племён Ицамны.  
Когда все нашли себе место за когитаторами, Дескин прошёл на обзорную площадку и поприветствовал собравшихся:  
– Здравствуйте. Свершилось то, чего мы все так долго ждали. Благодаря таланту служителей Омниссии и апотекарию Басарабу, – Дескин кивнул мрачному Ангелу Смерти, но тот как будто бы даже не обратил внимания, – новое поколение воинов Императора отправится в Крестовый Поход к звёздам. Дело за малым. Нужно подобрать знак, который поведёт их бой. Слова, которые подбодрят. Я знаю, что мои верные Крестоносцы уже думали над этим последние годы, но прошу высказаться всех остальных.  
Первым с места поднялся Джон Уэбстер.  
– Демоноборцы! – предложил старый кузнец. – Именно с победы над проклятыми началась новая эпоха для Крестоносцев. Знак – отсечённая голова демонетты, например. Цвет предлагаю оставить прежним, прибережём краску. – Флориан заметил, что подмастерье Джона скорчил гримасу после последних слов старого кузнеца.  
Дескин подмигнул Кевину.  
– Я всё сказал, магистр. Теперь можно вернуться к работе?  
– Конечно, мастер.  
Кузнец, гремя доспехами, покинул командный пункт.  
Следующим хотел выступить Вальтер Хоффманн, но Дэй Ноф положил тому руку на плечо и проговорил:  
– Сперва дама.  
Магос биологии выступила вперёд и предложила следующее:  
– Спасибо за тёплые слова о таланте, магистр. Надеюсь, мой вариант понравится Крестоносцам. – Дамиана Рунг обвела взглядом собравшихся воинов. – Дети Ицамны или Рыцари Ицамны. Надо отдать должное жителям этой планеты. Теперь их кровь течёт в жилах капитула.  
Дамиана поклонилась и поменялась местами с Вальтером. Коренастый мужчина смахнул платком пот со лба. Он чувствовал себя неуютно среди двух десятков Ангелов Смерти.  
– Пожалуйста, Вальтер. Ты сделал для капитула не меньше, чем любой Крестоносец, – воскликнул Дескин.  
– Спасибо... ма... магистр, – начал Хоффманн. – Когда-то давно, Крестоносцы получили имя в честь земли Нового Салима. Я предлагаю продолжить традицию. Назвать капитул Зелёными Крестоносцами. Девиз: "Ицамна в наших сердцах". Знак – Древо Мира из города Кайман. Некоторые из вас видели это чудо, которое раскинуло ветви внутри старого орбитального челнока.  
Зал зашумел. Десантники переговаривались друг с другом. Они высказывали мнение об услышанном или делились версиями. Флориан не сразу заметил, как Басараб тихо прошёл на обзорную площадку.  
– Многие считают Поедателей Плоти кровожадными варварами, и, видит Император, они недалеки от истины, – шелест листьев, на который походил голос апотекария, прекратил гвалт. Басараб приковал внимание к себе. – Однако мы – потомки Сангвиния и во всём стараемся видеть красоту. Как говорили древние: "Ты должен сжечь себя в своем собственном пламени: как иначе хотел бы ты обновиться, не обратившись сперва в пепел!" Бледные Крестоносцы погибли и возродились, как прекрасный Феникс. Именно из этой легенды нужно черпать вдохновение, – Поедатель Плоти закончил речь и вернулся на место.  
– Спасибо, Басараб, – Флориан даже похлопал в ладоши. – Есть ли какие-нибудь мысли о боевом кличе?  
Бруннульф выполнил несколько стремительных жестов руками перед Йеремией. Ангел Мщения кивнул и поднялся с места:  
– Сын Русса предлагает: "Вперёд! На смерть!" или просто "Насмерть!"  
– Отлично, Бруннульф! – Флориан не успел ещё познакомиться со всеми членами Караула Смерти. Он не знал причины, из-за которой Волк Истребительной Команды молчал.  
Споры продолжалась до глубокой ночи. Предложения сыпались как из рога изобилия, от вполне обоснованных, но откровенно шутливых. Дэй Ноф без удовольствия заговорил об "Инквизиторах Космоса", раз уж приходилось работать на Капэти. Йеремия же выпалил что-то наподобие "Неимоверно Крутых Парней С Длинными Стволами" в жёлтой броне и со злобными лицами на эмблеме. Последняя версия пришлась бы по душе Ричарду Кеннеди, и Флориан не без грусти вспомнил о друге, который до сих пор лежал в капсуле жизнеобеспечения, не приходя в сознание.  
Некоторые участники со временем покинули командный пункт, но Дескин никого не удерживал. После полуночи Флориан отобрал самые проработанные варианты и выставил на голосование. Магистр понимал, что всем угодить не получится, но в этот раз он хотел попробовать. С усмешкой Флориан думал о том, что идти в бой под именем Неимоверно Крутого Парня не такая уж глупая мысль.

7  
Через несколько недель у магистра капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла появилось свободное время. Бесконечная работа над Торном и занятия с посвящёнными оставили Флориану пару часов. Как раз после марш-броска по холмам, в котором Дескин загонял юношей до полусмерти.  
Он не беспокоился об их самочувствии. Дар, который получили мальчики, не даст им умереть от утомления. Как раз наоборот, их тела больше пострадали бы от праздности.  
Флориан воспользовался отдыхом, чтобы посмотреть на уроки фехтования, которые проводил Йеремия. Ангел Мщения подменял Стронция, который привыкал к новой руке и не мог ещё преподавать. Сам же Йеремия отвечал за подготовку духовных лидеров среди молодёжи, так как своих капелланов у Бледных Крестоносцев никогда не было. Никто из ветеранов даже не знал, с какой стороны подойти к этой теме. Однако на то воля инквизитора. Капэти не хотел повторения ереси. Он считал отсутствие религиозных традиций главной причиной вероломства первой роты Бледных Крестоносцев.  
Солнце согревало тёплыми лучами невысокую, изумрудную траву. С моря дул лёгкий прохладный бриз. Стояла ясная погода. Дескин издали мог разглядеть, как мальчишки отрабатывают удары длинными деревянными мечами. Соломенные чучела безмолвно мотались из стороны в сторону и с готовностью принимали на себя гнев маленьких десантников.  
Йеремия облачился в алый табард. Соединение плоти Ангела Смерти с холодным металлом блистало во всей красе. Дескин в очередной раз удивился тонкой работе. Первое время мальчики широкими от страха глазами наблюдали за учителем, но скоро привыкли к пугающему виду. Да и нрав Йеремии располагал к этому. Он, конечно, был скор на затрещины и подзатыльники, но никогда не рассыпался ударами без дела. Йеремия терпеливо обучал юношей и всячески их подбадривал.  
– Муха, твой переход в левостороннего Быка жалок! Заверши круг и отработай движение. Завтра ты должен менять стойки, как Бог-Император. Враг даже догадаться не должен, что у тебя есть слабости!  
Ангел Мщения заметил приближение Флориана и отдал команду:  
– Неофиты, смирно! Поприветствуйте магистра!  
Юноши подняли оружие и отсалютовали Флориану. Это движение они отточили лучше всего.  
– Вольно! Продолжить занятие!  
Йеремия привычным движением попытался смахнуть пот со лба, но лишь усмехнулся. Он подошёл к Дескину.  
– Пришёл полюбоваться?  
– Как мальчики?  
– Обучаемы. Неплохо бьются копьями, и мы уже разучили поединки на коротких мечах. Но до совершенства они дойдут не скоро. Разве что Стронций что-нибудь придумает. Он в этом деле лучший.  
– А когда он сможет начать?  
– Сегодня утром Медный Коготь говорил, что эффективен на пятьдесят восемь процентов. Наверное, недели две, – пожал плечами Йеремия. Потом посмотрел на своих подопечных и прикрикнул, – Болотная Жаба, удар с Крыши должен быть стремительным! Противник не полезет обниматься, он тебе рёбра сталью почешет!  
– Я пришёл, чтобы поупражняться, Рем. Стыдно признать, но я уже начал отвыкать от сражений.  
– Ха! Тогда вспомним старые добрые времена? – Ангел Мщения как будто ждал такой возможности. – Неофиты, отставить тренировку! Сейчас вы увидите, как должны сражаться. Птичьи Кости, передай меч магистру.  
Флориан хорошо помнил, как этого подростка принимали в капитул. Хрупкий и измученный голодом юноша из племени изгоев значительно изменился со времени их последней встречи.  
Оскаленные Черепа считались среди других дикарей людоедами. Их выгнали из джунглей в горы, где племя медленно умирало. Если другие коренные жители Ицамны со страхом и горем передавали детей Возрождённым, то Черепа с радостью избавлялись от лишних ртов. За время, проведённое с Ангелами Смерти, Птичьи Кости вырос и возмужал. Оссмодула и биоскопея укрепляли юношу изо дня в день. Он протянул меч магистру и низко поклонился.  
Йеремия дожидался Флориана в небольшом песчаном кругу, поигрывая оружием.  
– Ты в курсе правил, Флориан. За границы не выходим. Бьёмся до первой крови. – Йеремия принял стойку Глупца и опустил деревянный меч к земле. – Только дурак остается в защите, помнишь?  
– Ещё бы! Счёт шесть – два в твою пользу, если ты ещё не забыл.  
– Я всегда помню о поражениях, – Ангел Мщения поманил рукой противника.  
Флориан налетел на Йеремию как ураган. Силовая броня защищала, но несколько сковывала движения. Теперь же свободные от доспехов десантники закружились в диком танце, за которым сложно было уследить. Сменялись стойки и защиты, мечи свистели в воздухе, а воины уклонялись и старались обмануть друг друга. Время замедлило свой ход. Бешеный темп схватки выжимал все соки из Флориана. Дескин тяжёло дышал. Его майка быстро пропиталась потом. Поединок стал для Флориана тяжёлым испытанием, тогда как Йеремия просто танцевал с клинком. Он даже не завершал связки ударов до конца и играл с магистром. Понять это по бесчувственному черепу невозможно, но Дескин следил за движениями Ангела Мщения и они не врали.  
Сцепившиеся противники ненадолго разошлись в стороны, чтобы перевести дух. Йеремия явно наслаждался боем и разрезал воздух "восьмёрками". Флориан же решил передохнуть и ждал соперника в стойке Хвост. Выставил левую ногу вперёд, а меч удерживал сбоку у земли.  
Йеремия бросился в атаку. Флориан парировал первый удар, но Ангел Мщения изменил направление следующего, и палка попала Дескину по запястью. Богатырский замах выбил меч из рук Флориана. Магистр ожидал добивающего выпада по голове, но Йеремия вдруг оступился. Дескин воспользовался случаем и перекувыркнулся. Он едва не вылетел за круг, но поднял оружие с песка.  
– Хватит меня жалеть, брат, – начал говорить Флориан, но тут же застыл. Он взглянул на Йеремию и проследил, куда тот смотрит. – Уже не смеш...  
Неподалёку на земле лежал юноша, которого Ангел Мщения называл Мухой. Мальчик бился в агонии. Дрожь выкручивала руки и ноги из суставов. Потом Муха закричал. Чудовищный вой, полный боли и страданий, заставил остальных посвящённых побледнеть.  
– Рем, держи его!  
Ангел Мщения очень осторожно, будто хрупкий цветок, попытался прижать мальчика к земле. Йеремия схватился за руки, а Флориан взял за ноги и едва не выпустил их, настолько мощным оказался приступ.  
– Поворачивай на бок! Осторожно!  
Пена изо рта мальчика стекла на землю.  
– Это не эпилепсия, брат, – заключил Ангел Мщения.  
Тут Флориан заметил, что из мальчика как будто кто-то рвётся наружу. Дескин остолбенел на миг. Кости выпирали сквозь кожу, а лицо превратилось в звериную маску. Муха открыл глаза. Зрачки закатились, но казалось, что юноша внимательно смотрит на десантников. Муха захохотал или завыл по-звериному, Флориан не мог определить происхождение этих страшных звуков. Утробно рыча, мальчик укусил Йеремию за руку и отхватил кусок мяса. Ангел Мщения вскрикнул от неожиданности и ослабил хватку. Муха отпрянул с такой силой, что уволок за собой Флориана. Мальчик рванулся в сторону неофитов, которые тут же рассыпались кто куда. Муха брыкался и пинался, но тянул за собой Ангела Смерти. Флориан и представить не мог, чтобы в маленьком теле скрывалась такая сила. Йеремия поднял выроненный меч с земли. Он решил оглушить подростка, но не успел. Муха затих. Флориан осторожно перевернул мальчишку на спину.  
Зверь ушёл, а вместе с ним дыхание и пульс. Дескин переглянулся с Йеремией. На посмертной маске Бога-Императора сложно прочитать какие-нибудь чувства. Ангел Мщения просто развёл руками. Флориан выругался. Вместе с Йеремией они начали приводить Муху в сознание. Дескин делал искусственное дыхание, а Йеремия непрямой массаж сердца.  
– Поднимите ему ноги! – прикрикнул Флориан на товарищей мальчика. Никто даже не дрогнул. Их сковал страх. – Живо!  
Вопль Флориана слышали, наверное, даже в крепости. Птичьи Кости вырвался из цепких объятий ужаса и пришёл на помощь. Вместе они сражались за жизнь Мухи, пока глаза его не остекленели, а тело не окоченело.  
Эта смерть стала одной из самых пугающих, которые когда-либо видел Флориан.  
Что самое ужасное, она не была последней.

8  
Флориан проснулся за рабочим столом перед когитатором в своей келье. Дескин никогда не считался великим архитектором, но Уэбстер и Браун нуждались в помощи. Строительные бригады сервиторов справлялись быстрее, чем появлялись новые проекты. Возрождённые напомнили себе, что они – дорниты и начали вносить вклад в развитие крепости. Великий кузнец частенько отправлял проекты обратно и не стеснялся выражений, но зато бригады не простаивали.  
Когитатор мигал красным огоньком вызова и надоедливо попискивал. Но прежде чем ответить, Дескин решил освежиться. Осколки снаряда, застрявшие в голове, уже не болели так, как раньше, но магистр тяжело вырывался из кошмаров и сновидений. Прошлой ночью Флориан видел залы Храмовой Горы и мрак, который поселился в них. Облако тумана опускалось на золото и драгоценные камни убранства цитадели. Мгла оставляла после себя пустошь. Дескину ещё предстояло разгадать тайный смысл этих посланий.  
Флориан чисто побрился, помылся в общей душевой и поглядел на себя в зеркало. Справа на лбу обнаружился новый "рубец". Отпечаток клавиатуры, на которую рухнул Дескин по велению повреждённого каталептического узла. Флориан усмехнулся и вернулся в келью.  
За два пропущенных часа на землях капитула произошло убийство. Об этом доложил Даниэл Перес, который собирался поднять неофитов для проведения маневров. Флориан быстро собрался и направился на место.  
Среди сколоченных на скорую руку хибар Флориан увидел три накрытых окровавленными простынями тела. В стороне Дескин заметил Даниэла Переса. Тот стоял на коленях перед Сердцем Льва. Дозорный что-то объяснял бледному как смерть мальчику. Четвёртый труп с неестественно вывернутой шеей с любопытством изучала Дамиана Рунг. Флориан без труда заметил следы тех же изменений, которые убили Быструю Муху неделю назад.  
Дескин направился к Пересу. Он поприветствовал дозорного знаком аквилы, а с мальчиком поздоровался. Сердце Льва не удостоил магистра и взглядом. В глазах стояли слёзы, уголки рта вытянулись вниз. Мальчик плакал без единого звука.  
Флориан не сказал больше ни слова. Он подхватил подростка и отнёс в ближайший деревянный дом. Дескин уложил Сердце Льва на тростниковую циновку и укрыл тонким покрывалом. Потом вышел наружу и вопросительно поглядел на Переса.  
– Ещё один приступ, Флориан. Вот только ни тебя, ни Йеремии, ни кого бы то из старших рядом не оказалось. Мальчик по имени Огненная Молния проснулся среди ночи. Разорвал глотку соседу. Потом убил и начал есть часовых. Сожрал бы и ещё кого-нибудь, если бы ему не сломал шею Сердце Льва.  
– Где остальные неофиты? – Дескин начал ощущать удушающую злость.  
– Отправил под руководством Бруннульфа на манёвры. Нечего им здесь делать.  
Флориан повернулся к магосу биологии. Он собирался выбить из неё всё, что та могла знать. Дескин почти ухватил её за горло, когда его руку перехватил Басараб. Апотекарий снова, как призрак, появился, откуда не возьмись.  
– Спокойно, – прошелестел Поедатель Плоти.  
Флориан попытался ударить апотекария, но тот поймал и вторую руку.  
– Вас переполняют чувства, магистр. Это опасн...  
Дескин не дал тому закончить. Он рванулся вперёд и головой сломал нос Басарабу. Поедатель Плоти отшатнулся. Флориан пнул апотекария в пах, а когда тот сложился вдвое, добавил тяжёлым сапогом сбоку в висок.  
– Нашёлся советчик! Да кто ты такой?!  
Басараб остался лежать на земле без сознания. Магистр повернулся к Дамиане. Техножрец вздрогнула от взгляда налитого кровью глаза и начала пятиться назад.  
– Что ты сделала с мальчиками! – Флориан постарался взять себя в руки, но голос всё равно срывался на крик. – Что за игру ты ведёшь, ведьма?!  
– Игру здесь ведёт только один человек, – Рунг пыталась говорить спокойно, но Флориан чуял страх, – и это инквизитор!  
Флориан хотел было что-то прокричать, но Дамиана его перебила.  
– Я такая же игрушка в руках Капэти, как и вы! Последние годы я провела под страхом смерти! И меня казнили бы, если бы Бертран не нуждался в моём искусстве!  
– Что вы знаете об органах, которые внедрили кандидатам?! Каково их происхождение? Из чьего геносемени их вырастили? – Дескин засыпал магоса вопросами.  
Дамиана покачала головой:  
– Капэти со мной не обсуждал ничего, что не касалось бы его собственного здоровья.  
Флориан схватился за голову в отчаянии. Он ударил небольшое дерево рядом с собой и переломил его ствол.  
Вспышка гнева не напугала магоса биологии, и она продолжила:  
– И если вы хоть на минуту задумались о том, что я могу убить или ранить ребёнка, то жестоко меня оскорбили!  
Дамиана бросила напоследок злой взгляд на магистра и ушла прочь. Флориан постоял в нерешительности некоторое время, а потом сел на землю. Он был опустошён. Ещё долго смотрел на мёртвые детские тела перед собой, пока их не убрали.

9  
Правый глаз закрывала повязка, поэтому зрение возвращалось рывками. Изображение то появлялось, то исчезало вновь. Иной раз Флориан даже не мог различить всех цветов, которые его окружали в операционной Торна. Или картинка вообще оказывалась перевёрнутой.  
Дескин всё-таки решился попросить помощи у Зомана и мастер с готовностью откликнулся. Он только посмеялся, когда услышал слова, которые в свою очередь, Флориану сказал госпитальер Мануэл Жазу:  
– Я не смогу поставить аугметический глаз. Извините, сержант. Его просто сращивать не с чем.  
Зоман ответил:  
– Посмотрите внимательно, магистр. Не думаете ли вы, что меня когда-нибудь останавливали физические недостатки?  
Так Флориан получил новый имплантат и мощный слуховой аппарат вместо левого уха. Зоман снял повязку. Флориан перестал чувствовать себя увечным. Обзор снова стал полным. К тому же, Дескин смог вызывать графический интерфейс, зажмурив правый глаз. Дар Омниссии показывал состояние здоровья владельца и его положение на загруженных в память картах. Зоман обещал, что новый имплантат сможет работать совместно с оружием и силовой бронёй магистра, если Флориан даст магосу возможность прикоснуться к ней. Дескин не мог устоять от такого щедрого предложения.  
Рядом на большом кресле сидел Стронций и вращал новой рукой. Медного Когтя защищали доспехи, и Флориан понял, что никогда не видел этого члена Караула Смерти без них. Дескин вдруг чётко осознал, что громадное металлическое чудовище перед ним и есть Стронций, что Медный Коготь уже не существует иначе.  
– Стронций, а сколько осталось от... – Флориан не смог сразу выразиться, но Медный Коготь понял всё с полуслова.  
– Двенадцать с половиной процентов. На Кипра-Мунди боевая единица принесла в жертву Богу-Машине последнюю конечность.  
– Принесла в жертву?  
– Правую кисть и предплечье во время обряда посвящения в триста тринадцатом году, челюсть в триста пятидесятом, ноги в...  
– Я говорю про слово... значение.  
– А... понял. Боевая единица на самом деле верит в то, что приносит жертву на алтарь Омниссии. Не враг забирает, а боевая единица отдаёт сама. Кровь, чтобы жили близкие. Плоть, чтобы развивался клан. Душу, чтобы Империум продолжал противостоять опасностям галактики. Кусок за куском я терял себя, свою человечность, чтобы, в конце концов, стать лишь боевой единицей.  
Стронций даже не смотрел на Флориана, а говорил как будто сам с собой.  
– Даже гибель боевой единицы не имеет никакого значения, если знать, что Империум всё ещё существует. Достойная плата. Необходимая жертва.  
– Как там поживает пафосная боевая единица? – Зоман подошёл к своему второму пациенту.  
– На все сто процентов, магос.  
Глядя, как техножрец проверяет аугметическую руку Стронция, Дескин обдумывал слова потомка Ферруса Мануса. Эта речь ни на грош не оправдала смерти юношей, но помогла понять Флориану, что нужно сделать. Пусть даже он не мог воскресить мальчиков.  
Магистр приказал обработать камни, которые оставались после земляных работ. Самой большой из них поставили внутри грота неподалёку от взлётной площадки. С помощью зубила Флориан выбил заглавие: "Герои капитула". А под ним добавил ещё пять имён: "Быстрая Муха", "Огненная Молния", "Лапа Ягуара", "Зоркий Орёл" и "Большая Черепаха".  
Когда первые кандидаты стали полноправными рыцарями капитула, на каменном памятнике магистр оставил ещё пятьдесят девять строк.  
Флориан дал себе клятву, что их жертва не будет напрасной.


End file.
